


Cookies n' kisses

by Growlies



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, I HC Souji is a master baker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: It's pouring outside and it's Valentines day so you think of a way to spend the day- Cookies!





	Cookies n' kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I just prefer to call him Souji, much better first name.

The door squeaked in protest as you entered the Dojima home planning to see your boyfrined, Souji for Valentines day, unfortunly for both of you it was raining so you decided to go to his house instead, feeling that your parents would make it weird and finding Dojima easier to deal with. Souji greeted you as he put your raincoat on the coat rack "Hey (Y/n)-Chan!" Nanako beamed giving you a hug. "Hey Nanako, how are you doing?" You gently patted her head "I’m sad it’s raining out but besides that I’m fine!” Nanako grabbed your hand and lead you to the living room. “I have an idea, let’s make cookies to pass the time.” You suggested. Nanako immediately got up “Yeah! That’s a great idea! Can we big bro?” Souji chuckled “Sure. I have a recipe for that.”

The heavy patter of rain was like background noises as the three of you were currently getting the required materials, Nanako getting some flour out of the cabinet. "Big Bro! Here you go!" Nanako cheered as she happily placed the bag of flour on counter, next to the bowl Souji was currently stirring in, "Thanks Nanako." Souji beamed. Nanako looked over to you 'hey y/n -chan need some help?" You nodded "Sure, could you get the milk and pour it into the measuring cup?' you said looking at the ingredients “of course!” Nanako walked away into fridge You looked at Souji who was currently wearing an apron that said ‘kiss the cook’ You laughed “Hey Souji, where’s Domjia?” You asked “He’s at work, said he had to finish up some paperwork” Souji responded as he added some flour “Here you go big bro!” Nanako cheered as she poured the last drop of milk in the spoon. “Nice job Nanako.” Souji smiled Nanako eagerly poured the spoon of milk into the bowl adding a bit of vanilla extract.“Huh, looks like the last thing we need is sugar.” you smirked you spent a great amount of time thinking what witty comments you could make up today “I think I need the sugar the most, though.” Souji let out an surprised gasp before chuckling, Nanako looked at you in confusion “Huh? Big bro what does that mean?” looking at Souji “Nothing special, don't worry my love I’ll give you all the sugar you want after we eat these cookies.” Souji commented as he mixed the ingredients and put them in the oven. Nanako looked into the oven, but still kept a reasonable distance. Souji saw this as an opportunity to peck you lightly on the your lips right after you did the same thing, after some time a loud beep came from the oven. Souji put on a pair of gloves and took the fresh batch of cookies from the oven, the smell of cookie dough raiding the kitchen. You huffed, unhappy to not get many kisses on this special day.

Souji noticed this and walked over to you, placing a light kiss on your cheek. "Sorry for not giving you much attention today, I'll make it up to you after we finish eating these cookies, okay?" You nodded as you got the cookies, Nanako setting the table up. “I’m gonna save some for dad.” Nanako excitedly said as she quickly ate most of the cookies. You and Souji just as fast, feeling the soft crunch in your mouth. Nanako got up from the chair walking into the kitchen to put the last few cookies away. “I’m going to watch TV now, my teacher said today is the day you spend time with your significant other.” You stood impressed by Nanakos smartness “Hey, we can go in my room now, I’ll give you all the sugar you want now.” Souji whispered into your ear as he took your hand and guided you up the stairs, once you two were alone he kissed everywhere he could but kissed you on the lips the most, before suggesting to watch a movie of your kind. Making sure Nanako was put to bed he happily snugged up with you with the small space he had, you not to long later both of you were sleeping soundly.


End file.
